Through Shadow
by Allima
Summary: TRAD Ron cherche des plumes en sucre, il va trouver quelque chose de bien mieux: Hermione...
1. Through Shadow

J'ai juste fait des modif au texte !

Disclaimer d'Allima : Cette histoire n'est pas à moi ! C'est une invention de Scrummybunny qui m'a gentiment permis de la traduire Je n'en tire donc aucun mérite !

Je pense que c'est un chapitre unique ; mais si ce n'est pas le cas je continuerai à la traduire.

Bonne lecture !(et si vous avez des conseils pour la traduction, n'hésitez pas !)

Juste une note : les noms de certains personnages et lieux sont en anglais car ayant lu le 5ème tome en anglais, je ne connaît pas leurs homonymes français…

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêtez et je commence la trad !

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et sa bande de joyeux lurons ne sont pas à moi. « Fly Me to the Moon » est de Frank Sinatra (pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'appeler Sinistra ?)

Résumé : Ron cherche des plumes en sucres et trouve quelque chose de bien mieux. Hermione.

A/N : Un étrange petit lapin qui m'a attaqué après avoir vu Amélie, un fabuleux film.(Note d'Allima : si quelqu'un a la traduction exacte de « Weird little plot bunny that attacked me… » qu'il me la dise svp, parce que ça m'a pas l'air d'être ça… ; )

Une autre remarque, Billy Boyd a une voix charmante. _Soupir._

* * *

**TROUGH SHADOW (à travers l'obscurité)**

_La maison est derrière_

_Le monde en avant_

_Et il y a beaucoup de sentiers à parcourir_

_A travers l'obscurité à l'orée de la nuit_

_Sous les étoiles nous sommes tous éclairés_

_Brume et Obscurité_

_Nuage et Ombre_

_Cela s'affaiblira_

_Cela s'affaiblira_

_-The Steward of Gondor, _Le retour du Roi.

* * *

Ron descendait lentement les escaliers du 12 Grimmauld Place. Depuis la trahison de Kreacher, l'Ordre était encore plus absent. Après tout, Albus Dumbledore était leur gardien du secret. Ce lieu rappelait amèrement la mémoire du dernier propriétaire de la maison. Les résidents actuels lui manquaient aussi. 

Particulièrement un résident qui aurait dû être ici, mais qui n'y était malheureusement pas. Harry était malheureux chez les Dursley, pensa Ron qui, malgré tout, avait le sentiment que Dumbledore s'assurerait que Harry soit traité plus décemment. Son autre meilleure amie, Hermione, était arrivée le jour même. Elle n'était pas en sécurité dans le monde moldu. Ses parents l'avaient déposée ce matin, et Ron se souvenait avoir vu beaucoup de larmes dans les yeux de ses parents qui se résignaient à ce que leur petite fille grandisse dans cet étrange monde dont ils ne faisaient pas partie. En dépit des sérieux évènements de ce jour, Ron avait l'esprit entièrement plein.

Son besoin de Plumes en sucre ne l'aidait pas. Il lui en fallait trois par jour ou bien il devenait assez irritable. Dans un effort pour freiner son envie il les cachait au rez-de-chaussée dans un des tiroirs du meuble sous l'évier des cabinets. Le choix du lieu n'était pas très travaillé, mais au moins il y allait plutôt deux fois par jours que sept. Les moldus n'avaient-ils pas des programmes pour ce genre de choses ? Ron ouvrit le couvercle de la petite boîte brillante et orangée, mais ne trouva rien, excepté quelques petits bouts au fond.

Non ! Il avait dû manger la dernière Plume en sucer la nuit dernière, ou bien Ginny avait découvert sa cachette. Ron se souvint qu'il devait avoir une autre boîte dans sa chambre, quand il entendit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un reniflement.

Curieux, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au mur opposé du salon et regarda aux alentours, les yeux plissés. Sur le canapé il vit une grande couverture blanche mise en tas, un énorme livre sur la table basse vers une lampe moldue éteinte, et une masse de cheveux bruns et touffus. Hermione.

« He-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant, indécis, au bout du sofa.

Elle sursauta et regarda Ron. Ses yeux bruns étaient grands et brillants, et il pouvait voir des larmes qui étincelaient sur tout son visage.

« Ce- C'est juste que je n'ai _jamais_ vu mes parents comme ça, et ils sont plus en danger que moi…et ,oh ! le danger, c'est juste qu'il semble _collé_ à Harry, tu sais ? Pauvre Harry, en plus, avec son parrain décédé… Sirius me manque beaucoup, si seulement le bonheur d'Harry pouvait revenir ! Et-Et, je suis si inquiète et je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je n'ai _jamais_ su quoi faire, et c'est si frustrant ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'essuyant précipitamment le visage.

« Oh, Hermione, je suis désolée, je peux… faire quelque chose ? » demanda Ron.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle sauta dans ses bras.

* * *

Ron était terrifié. La fille qu'il aimait pleurait sur son cœur. Il tapota maladroitement sa tête. C'était un sentiment bizarre comme…Quel était le mot ? Déjà vu. 

Quand Ron pleurait vers sa mère, elle chantait d'une voix douce en le berçant. Oh, et elle lui faisait un sacré bon thé, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire le même.

Ainsi, il choisit la première option. Il pensa à une chanson qu'il avait entendue sur une radio moldue que son père avait bricolée.

« Fly me to the moon, let me sing among the stars…. Let me see what spring in like on Jupiter and Mars ». Il chantait doucement, caressant les cheveux d'Hermione.

Une larme traversa son visage alors qu'elle le regardait. Elle recommença à sangloter… non , en fait elle _riait ?_

« Ronald Weasley, tu as une voix épouvantable. Mais tu es très gentil. » dit-elle, les yeux moqueurs.

« Uhm, merci, Hermy », répondit-il. Il avait réussit à la faire cesser de pleurer. Ron Weasley, le chevalier dans son extraordinaire et brillante armure.

* * *

Hermione remarqua qu'il devait être assez tard lorsqu'elle se réveilla. On pouvait en effet entendre George ronfler. Elle était vraiment fatiguée elle-même, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. C'était si confortable ici. 

Les doigts de Ron serrèrent doucement son bras, sans aucune raison, bien -sûr, c'était juste Ron. Sa seule sensation cohérente était qu'avec ce contact, elle eu l'impression que sa peau chauffait. Hermione ferma les yeux et se serra encore plus contre lui. Il pouvait faire ça, ça ne la gênait pas.

Elle l'observa à travers ses paupières. Il se pencha vers elle et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Hermione », dit simplement Ron avant de déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Il se tut et resta là; Hermione laissa passer un soupir. L'air semblait être en feu, et elle allait bientôt se transformer en cendre.

Il parti soudainement, montant doucement les escaliers, comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire lui-même, lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil en direction du canapé.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Hermione s'enfonça dans le divan et posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche où il l'avait embrassé.

_Il l'avait embrassée._

Ron était indéfiniment en feu, mais Hermione ne savait pas si elle se sentait glacée ou encensée en ce moment.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ma traduction est assez claire !

Moi, en fait, j'trouve qu 'elle rend mieux en anglais cet histoire mais bon….

Sur ce TCHAO !


	2. RAR

Bonjour tout le monde ! ou bonsoir, ou bonne nuit !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard pour les RAR ! et oui, vous vous en moquez sûrement, ce serais plus une suite à l'histoire que vous voudriez, mais je juge ça important personnellement. Moi j'aime bien quand un auteur en fait…

Je sais que vous devez vous demander où sont passées vos reviews? Et bah il y a eu des problèmes quand j'ai modifié la fic… Et je suis TRES triste et dégouttée de les avoir perdues ; j'y tenais énormément…

Bref ! vous avez sûrement deviné qu'il n'y aura pas de suite ! J'ai demander, et c'est simplement un one-shot ! D'où le fait que je mette un chapitre spécial RAR… Les voilà donc !

**menssa :** Tout d'abord, pleins de merci parce que tu as été ma toute première revieweuse, et surtout parce que ça fait carrément plaisir d'avoir une review d'une pro des Ron/Herm ! Faudra que j'aille lire « Not as the last resort » pour voir (non pas que je sois lente, mais je sais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à maintenant je cherchais « The last resort », ce qui ne donnait rien…) ; mais faudrait d'abord que je vérifie que u ne l'aie pas déjà traduite ! Encore merci !

**LottieGreen :** Eh bien il n'y aura pas de suite… Désolée ! et merci !

**Alysia :** Galut ! merci ! et toi allez ! on écrit, on écrit! lol. Bze !

**Billy :** eh bah ! une review de menssa et une de billy ! là suis heureuse ! mdr! En tout cas c'est clair qu'on loupe beaucoup de R/Hr… A croire que les anglais on plus les yeux en face des trous que nous! Lol… Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**M4r13 :** Merci ! bon début mais malheureusement pas de suite…

**Girl-Angel 111 :** Merci !

**Ze Power :** Kikoo Gagou ! Ca m'étonnerais que tu reviennes par là, mais merci beaucoup quand même !

**PsychoticQuill :** Merci ! Mais bon, je la préfère quand même en anglais moé…

**Escargot :** Euh… pour les menaces de mort on va éviter ! Il faut lire des traductions, m'enfin ! tu loupes pleins de truc sinon !lol (bon… en fait je fais ma pub pasque, comme on peut le voir, je ne fais que des trad… ). Ouai ! j'ai du mérite !lol merci !

**Flogudule :** pour ce qui est d'en écrire, j'en commence beaucoup mais j'en finis peu ! Est-ce que tu as lu « Nous les Dieux », la suite de « L'Empire des Anges » de Werber ? Je l'ai commencer et je sens que ça va être super !

**Cloporte :** Merci beaucoup !


End file.
